That Isn't Love
by PaperKat
Summary: Song fic. Throttle and Carbine may have had finally said all there is to say. Formatting changes


Song: That Ain't Love by REO Speedwagon

**__**

Words & Music Kevin Cronin  
©1987 Fate Music, all rights reserved

This is a work of fiction based on the fabulous show: The Biker Mice from Mars. I will not be making any money off of this and it was not meant to infringe on anyone's copyright.

==

Biker Mice from Mars Fanfiction

By Kat

"Carbine, listen to me. We can't come back yet. There's too much to be done here," Throttle pleaded to the view screen, where his lady love scowled back.

_You tell me what you think I'm feelin', you know why I do what I do  
Why should you listen to a word I'm sayin', when it's already so clear to you_

"What about what needs to be done here, Throttle? What about Mars? What about me?" Carbine asked the frown never leaving her face.

"Carbine if we let the Plutarkians get a foot hold on Earth what's going to stop them from coming back to Mars and finishing what they've started. We… I can't leave yet. Can't you see this needs to be done?" Throttle questioned back, hoping against hope that she would this one time understand.

_You tell me 'bout my bad intentions, you doubt the very things I hold true  
I can no longer live with your misconceptions, baby all I can say to you, is _

That ain't love, I believe you've got the wrong emotion  
That ain't love, at least it doesn't feel like love to me

"Throttle you are being ridiculous! Just come home!" she yelled at him, slamming her hands down.

__

  
As long as I say what you wanna hear  
Do what you wanna do, be who you want me to be  
You think that's love, well baby that ain't love to me  


"Carbine I'm not going to get into a fight with you right now over this," Throttle told her, trying to keep his cool.

We've got to talk it over sometime, these feelings won't just disappear  
I'm just gonna keep telling you what's on my mind  
Even if it's not what you wanna hear

"Throttle your place is here, on Mars with your own people," Carbine insisted, glaring in the general direction Throttle knew Charlie to be.

__

Oooh right now your world and mine are such different places  
Through yours I wander lost and confused

"What do you want me to do? Abandon this world for the Plutarkians?" Throttle demanded.

__

And I feel like I'm speaking in a different language  
And the only words I haven't used, are

That ain't love, I believe you've got the wrong emotion  
That ain't love, at least it doesn't feel like love to me

"I want you to come home like you promised!" Carbine yelled back._  
_

As long as I say what you wanna hear  
Do what you wanna do, be who you want me to be  
You think that's love, well baby that ain't love to me

__

Throttle turned away from the screen, trying to hide his disappointment and anger, "I want you here with me like we always planned," she continued.

__

  
You keep tellin' me, you know a place where your life would be better  
You're makin' plans long-range  
But I don't know how you expect to get there, when you refuse to change

"Carbine this isn't open for debate. We're staying here until the job is done. It's just the way it's got to be!" Throttle yelled back turning back towards the Martian female that was glaring daggers at him.

Carbine glared back at him, more angry than upset. She screamed back, "Fine if that's the way it's got to be then there's no reason for you to contact me any more. Make your reports directly to Stoker."

_Oooh baby – _

That ain't love, I believe you've got the wrong emotion  
That ain't love, at least it doesn't feel like love to me  
As long as I say what you wanna hear  
Do what you wanna do, be who you want me to be  
You think that's love, well baby that ain't love to me 

Throttle slammed his palm down on the control panel, severing the connection. He kicked the chair beside him, sending flying into the wall and into a thousand pieces.

_Ooh baby that ain't love, that ain't lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love  
That ain't love, oh no, baby that ain't love, that ain't love  
(That ain't love, that ain't love, that ain't love, oohoo) _

"Throttle?" a voice asked timidly from behind him.

"WHAT!?" he yelled turning around, his temper still flaring. Charlie just looked back at him seemingly unaffected by his rather alarming outburst.

"I'm going to take the Dynamic Duo back to the garage with me, catch up with us if you get the chance," she told him. She said not a word about his rude behavior. She smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry she'll come around. Once she calms down she'll understand."

Charlie patted his cheek and gave him another grin. She turned away and yelled loudly for Modo and Vinnie to get ready to leave. As soon as she was within range, Vinnie wrapped his tail around her waist and practically threw her onto his bike. Charlie just barely got her helmet on as the red racing bike roared out the window onto the field below. Modo shook his head at the sound of Charlie yelling at Vinnie for trying to kill her.

"See ya later?" Modo asked, relaying without words his concern.

"Yeah, just got some… stuff to finish here. I'll catch up, don't worry," Throttle told his friend.

Modo nodded his acceptance and road off after the other cycle that was probably already most of the way back to the Last Chance Garage. Throttle ran a hand through his hair and smoothed his fur where is had fluffed out due to his anger. With a sigh he began to gather the pieces of the broken chair. After cleaning up his temper had cooled considerably. 

He didn't feel much like being around anyone right now, so he went to his cot and pulled out a photograph that was hidden underneath. It was an old picture, the only one he had even had, taken before the war started, before their worlds were divided. Even back then they argued, but they were young, in love and so much more forgiving of each other's faults. Throttle looked out the window from where he stood.

"Some ladies might be understanding, Charlie-girl, but not this one…" he traced the photo with his fingers, "…not anymore."

==

end

__

. 


End file.
